The GrimFather
by doconnor
Summary: Grim Tales of Mandy Alone: Ep 2: The GrimFather Based on Bleedman's comic. Mandy takes control of the Endsville Mafia, but ex administrators from Bromwell High are moving in to take her down.
1. Teaser

_This fan-fiction contains scenes of _violence_ and _course language_. Reader discretion is advised. _

_This means that it contains things that would never be on the American cartoon channel, but regularly appear on the Canadian cartoon channel._

**Grim Tales of Mandy Alone**

Mandy, against a black background, leans her back against an unseen wall. Her arm outstretched in front of her holds a gun.

She fires and brings the barrel up to her mouth and blows on it. She says, slyly, "Dying is easy."

She pulls out a large red nose, much like Billy's. She puts it on. "Comedy is hard."

**Episode II: _The Grimfather_**

by Darwin O'Connor (doconnor at reamined.on.ca)

the sequel to _Totally Grim_

based on the web comic _Grim Tales from Down Below_ by Bleedman

particularly the part based on the fan fiction _The Grim Family Tree_ by Sonic Rose

all based on _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ created by Maxwell Atoms

**with special guest stars**

Iqbal and Mr. Bibby from _Bromwell High_ created by Anil Gupta, Richard Osman, Richard Pinto and Sharat Sardana

Jonesy from _6teen_ created by Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch

Hank Venture from _The Venture Bros._ created by Jackson Publick

Charlie from _What It's Like Being Alone_ created by Bradley Pexton


	2. The Meeting, 12AM

The Meeting, 12AM

All the bosses of the Belleville Mafia sat at a long mahogany table in an ornate room, seven on each side. Each one had a guard and two or three underbosses or assistants squeezed behind them.

At the head on the table was the Endsville boss, Bourassa. Each boss was considered equal, but as the host he acted as chairman.

Among the others behind him was Mandy, wearing a black suit, white blouse with a tall collar and slicked back sunglasses. She stood sternly with her hands clasped behind her back, looking around the room to familiarize herself with it, but regularly glanced back at the antique clock that was on the shelf. She noticed she was the only woman in the room.

Boss Bourassa finished his speech and pointed a remote control at the wall to opening a panel revealing a large flat screen TV. A news report started to play, "A tragedy in Beverly Hills this morning when the WOOHP technologies building went up in flames. Preliminary reports suggest that a roof top aviation fuel tank ruptured and the flammable liquid poured down the stairwells and ignited, rending escape nearly impossible. Firefighters had difficulty entering the building because its security system remained active.

"Among the dead, WOOHP founder Jerry Lewis and, tragically, three local high school girls who where touring the building as part of a school project." The screen when blank and the panel lowered.

Boss Bourassa stood, although due to his short stature he was lower then when he was sitting on the chair, and said, "We are finally rid of WOOHP, a thorn in our side for years, thanks to my associate, Miss Mandy," he gestured towards her. She stepped forward as the bosses clapped politely.

Mandy glanced at the clock and quickly raised her arms to end the applause. She said, "Boss Bourassa would like to further announce that, having defeated WOOHP and hosted this successful conference, he will retire and transfer control of the Endsville territory to me."

The bosses looked at each other, stunned and confused. Boss Bourassa grabbed her, "Why you little... You accomplish one mission and you already want to take over."

Mandy reached down and grabbed him by his thick neck, pulled him on to the table and held him in front of her while choking him with her arm. All the guards that lined the back of the room pulled out their guns and pointed them at her. Boss Bourassa struggled to breath.

One of the other bosses stood up. "Don't kill her." Mandy felt the gun from the guard behind her touch the back of her head. The boss continued, "We'll do that after the torture." Mandy felt the gun move to her the shoulder of the arm she was holding Bourassa with.

The antique clock suddenly started chiming. It wasn't loud but with the tension it surprised everyone.

"Dang Ding Dang Dong."

After the forth note all the lights went out.

A gasp for air was heard from the head of the table. A gun shot flashed an instant of light. A chair falls over. A cracking sound followed by a scream.

"Dang Dang Ding Dang."

The clattering of plastic. A shot at the head of the table on the left side. A soft thud.

The nearest boss's ears rang from the noise. He turned around, only to see the face of the guard beside him lit up briefly by another gun shot. The guard collapsed on top of him, pouring blood into his lap.

"Ding Dang Dang Dong."

The second boss on the left felt a high heel shoe dig into his lap with such force it pushed back his chair.

Two shots went off from the middle of the table. It was enough light that some of the guards saw flash of blonde hair and knew it was their target.

"Dong Dang Ding Dang."

They started firing. A furry of noise and flashes from all sides as guns where fired and the ornaments lining the walls where shattered.

One of the bosses on the right side of the table felt a soft weight tumble on to his lap. He looked down and was close enough to see it was Mandy in the dark laying on her back. He felt the warmth of her arm and the cold of her gun next to his ear. Suddenly the whole side of his head stung from her firing at the guard behind him.

"Dong"

He felt her sit-up. He had the presence of mind to try and grab her, but only got hold of her coat, which seemed to slip off her.

"She's over here," he shouted. He didn't have time to regret it before some of the guards directed their shots towards him.

"Dong"

His assistants behind him where also hit, one of them loudly convulsed and spit up blood before collapsing. The guns fell silent.

"Dong"

The guards peered into the dark seeing nothing but the streetlights out the window.

Another gun shot, but no one saw a flash. Then another. A guard felt his knee explode and he collapsed, firing into the air. Across the table another guard reacted, firing at the mussel flash.

"Dong"

He hit one of the bosses in the shoulder. He stood up, grabbed his wound and shouted into the dark, "Stop firing! You're only hitting each other."

A shot followed by a scream as the next guard grabbed his leg and falls down.

"Dong"

"She's under the table!" someone yells. Several guards crouched down to grab Mandy under the table, noisily shifting chairs.

The heavy table vibrated as a head is slammed against it from below.

Another guard managed to grab Mandy's shirt, but it just seemed to come right off her.

"Dong"

Near the middle of the table a boss suddenly felt his chair tip backward into the people behind him.

Everyone's eyes had started to adjust to the light and they could see each other in silhouette.

Standing on the table they could see Mandy, with her long blonde hair. They saw another figure behind her, a guard wielding one of the swords that had been decorating the walls of the room. Its blade almost glowed as it reflected the lights from outside.

"Dong"

He swung down striking Mandy's shoulder. But the blade was blunt and the swordsman inexperienced, so it did not penetrate far.

In a blur of movement followed by the blast of a gun the guard fell, but the sword did not fall with him.

"Dong"

Now facing the light from the window the ghostly image of a skull on Mandy's chest could be seen.

The other sword rattled as it was taken from the wall.

"Dong"  
The guard noisily leaped onto the table, holding the sword at the ready, he faced Mandy.

The swords clashed, wielded by figures that seemed like shadows. Sparks flew and metal scraped as the unsharpened blades slid along each other.

"Dong"

The swords struck each other high, then low. Mandy's sword spun around behind her, the tip of the blade taking on a red hue.

The spatter of liquid, the clang of sword against sword, the thud of a body.

"Dong"

The swords clatter. A loud sigh and the guard's sword staggers.

They strike each other again, then suddenly the guard's sword falls to the table rattling before it comes to rest. Mandy's sword thrusts downward, the tip disappearing for the briefest of moments.

The florescent lights flicked back on. Surprised, and their eyes overwhelmed by the new light those who remained at the table saw an image that was both horrifying and unforgettable.

Mandy stood on the table, her suit now gone, replaced by a dark grey bodysuit, accented with a red belt and red bands around her thighs. On her chest the image of a skull that seemed to glow unnaturally. Her right arm extended downwards holding the sword upward, with drops of blood flowing down the blade. Her other arm outstretched holding one of the guard's gun, her upper arm soaked in blood from a cut. The sword, her body and her surroundings where streaked with blood. She stared down at them, her eyes glaring and frowning deeply.

However, looming behind her was an even more frightening figure. Most people did not get a good look at him, but they all feared him. He was far taller then Mandy, wearing a huge black robe. His face was pure white, his chin elongated and his eyes so dark, they didn't seem to be there at all.

In seconds the lights stopped flickering and their eyes adjusted to the light. The man behind Mandy had disappeared, but she was still there, at the ready.

They looked around the room. Not a single guard still stood, although some where alive, but they where nursing injuries. One of them was laying behind Mandy with his head dangling off the end of the table, only attached to his body by his spine. Two bosses where dead, including the boss of Endsville. Several assistants where also killed. Even those spared had blood on them that was not their own. Most of the antiques that lined the walls where cracked of broken. Remarkably the clock was left untouched.

It was quiet, except for the moaning and wheezing of the injured. Suddenly one of the older bosses started loudly clapping. He stood up. "Most impressive, Miss Mandy, but you had already proven yourself as an assassin." He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped some blood off his face and handed it to his assistant who used it as a tourniquet on a bullet wound. "However, being an excellent assassin does not make you the boss of the Endsville territory."

Mandy looked down on him. "You raise a valid point." She looked towards the door. "I believe there is a messenger waiting outside."

One of the assistants by the door reluctantly went to open it. Behind it was a small man in a black suit covered in grey dust. He stepped in, speechless at what he saw.

The boss said to him, "Do you have a message?"

"Yes, sir," he stammered. "Something is happening. It seems like we are under some kind of attack. In the last couple hours I've gotten reports from everywhere with every kind of problem.

"Eighteen of our grow-ops in rented properties have been given eviction notices. Ten children of our associates have been expelled from Endsville Private School. Three of the stores that act as fronts for our gambling parlors have suddenly gone bankrupt. Our accounts at three different local banks have been frozen.

"Strangest of all, a demolition crew has accidentally knocked down our club house on Pine. They say they must have been given the wrong address."

The boss sat down again. Mandy walked across the desk, avoiding the bodies. She stepped down and handed the gun to the guard at the end of the table, handle first. She turned, placed the sword on the table, picked up her sunglasses and said, "This meeting is adjourned." 


	3. The Plan

For those not familiar with Bromwell High, there some clips on youtube, including a couple I added featuring Iqbal and Mr. Bibby.

* * *

"Bloody shit cakes!" The balding man banged on his desk, causing the computer monitor to shake. He was wearing an ill fitting red track suit, that didn't quite cover his bulging stomic. His beard, moustache and thick eyebrows didn't make up for his dramatically receding hair line. He had the dark complexion of an South Asian.

The poorly lit office was filled with furniture from the seventies, with wood grain paneling and squeaky blue-green chairs.

He looked over to the other man who was wearing a brown corduroy suit complete with elbow patches. "These Nigerians is such cock-suckers, Mr. Bibb. Iqbal sent them my account number and their transaction fees and now they want wire transfer fees," Iqbal said in his thick East Indian accent.

"I'm not sure the transaction is going to be as profitable as they say it is going to be," Mr. Bibby replied with the English accent of an educated man. He continued, "I'm afraid we have a bigger problem."

"What! Where all eight prostitutes unavailable?" Iqbal asked.

"No. There has been a sudden change of leadership. Boss Bourassa has been replaced by a Boss Mandy. I don't think we will be able to go through with the original plan with her."

"You mean she don't secretly want to hang around with a black panther and dress up like Cyber Six?"

Mr. Bibby considered his answer. "I'm not sure, but I don't think we would be able to use that to blackmail her."

"Pity, you made a good Data Seven. Iqbal got all money tied up in this scam."

"While your 50 quid contribution was welcome, I'd be more concerned about what your cousin will do if we lose his money."

"Oh my balls," Iqbal's hand reached under the table. "You're right."

"However, we could have a much bigger opportunity. If we eliminate Mandy and with Boss Bourassa and his second now dead, I will be the top choice to take over the Endsville territory."

"So we kill this girl, take over the gang, drive them into the ground, steal all their money and run like little girls?"

"Exactly. However, we need to find a way to get her to come to us. She has set up a system to communicate through encrypted email. Only a couple of people have even seen her. But, she doesn't know you, so I could set you up as a rival gang leader who she needs to take out. When she shows up, we'll have our men ready to take her out."

"Iqbal likes. It got intrigue, violence and sex."

"Actually the plan does not involve any sex."

Iqbal rolled his eyes. "Speak for yourself."

* * *

"This better be important," Mandy said, looking up from her computer monitor. 

Mr. Bibby stepped into her apartment. It was a small place haphazardly furnished. A coach sat one the corner. The rest of the living area was empty, except for tall cupboards lining one all. The kitchen was barren, except for a pile of boxes labeled Chez Delivery, a service which delivered food from Endsvilles finest restaurants.

The desk held a large computer monitor and was cluttered with various electronic devices, many of which he could not identify.

"Of course, Miss Mandy," Mr. Bibby began. "I've heard reports that a rival gang has formed to take advantage of the disruption caused by the change in leadership and take over the underworld of Endville."

Mandy looked up in shock, "The underworld?"

"Yes, the organized crime of the city."

Mandy looked back at the screen. "Of course. Continue."

"They have started recruiting, both independents and some of our low level people. It is being led by Iqbal bin Ibrahim Maurice Kandallah."

"An ethnic gang?" Mandy asked.

"Not ethnic, more ex-British ex-African ex-Canadian ex-Cyprus or something."

Mandy looked at Mr. Bibby confused, "Greek side or Turk side?"

A cell phone rang. Mandy dug through the mess on her desk until she found it. She picked it up, "I told you not to call except in an emergency. ... Well, put pressure on it and hide in the basement until they leave. ... Don't bother contacting us again." Mandy rolled her eyes and threw the phone at Mr. Bibby who clumsily caught it. She said to him, "Toss that in a dumpster somewhere across town."

He nodded and continued, "As I was saying, I believe we should take decisive action. I recommend you take care of it yourself. If you present yourself as someone to be reckoned with early on, it can make things smoother in the long run."

Mandy seemed to be ignoring him as she typed on the computer, "Fine. Whatever. Keep me updated on his whereabouts."

There was a knock at the door. Mandy stood up. Bibby glanced at her short grey shirt and reminisced about better days.

"Let him in," Mandy told him.

He pulled open the door and saw a young man with short blonde hair and a bad teenage moustache. He was wearing a white sweater and a blue neckerchief as a head band.

"Hello," he said cheerfully. "I'm Dean. Dean Venture. I was told to come here by this text message." He held up his cell phone. Looking at Mr. Bibby, he said, "I know you. You're that British guy."

Mandy walked towards them. "Mr. Bibby was just leaving. My name is Mandy. I've asked you here to ask you a few questions."

Mandy lead Dean into the apartment as he said, "Golly, Mandy, are you the new boss? I'd sure be happy to answer any questions you have."

Mandy sat him down on the coach and turned towards the cupboards. "So I've heard. Tell me, who else have been asking you questions and what have you been telling them?"

Dean stuttered as Mr. Bibby collected his things to leave.

Mandy sorted through the cupboard as she said, "We are friends, right Dean?"

He nodded and said, "Sure."

Mandy worked on something out of sight as she said, "You know Dean, you can pick your friends."

He nodded.

"And you can pick your nose."

He looked at his finger confused.

"But you can't pick your friend's nose."

As Mr. Bibby closed the door to leave he heard the sound of a surgical glove being pulled on.


	4. The Attack

Iqbal sat sternly at his desk. He spoke with a raspy voice that made him even harder to understand. His cheeks bulged oddly and he spoke, "I understand. You found paradise in America, had a good trade, made a good living. The police protected you; and there were courts of law. And you didn't need a friend of me. But uh, now you come to me and you say -- 'Don Kandallah give me justice.' -- But you don't ask with respect. You don't offer friendship. You don't even think to call me Godfather. Instead, you come into my house on the day my daughter is to be married, and you ask me to do murder, for money." 

Iqbal started to blink sleepily and his head began to wobble. He spat out some white balls into his hand. "These moth balls make Iqbal woozy."

Mr. Bibby, who stood by his side, explained, "I believe Mr. Brando used cotton balls in his mouth, not moth balls."

Iqbal put the balls in his desk drawer. "Iqbal save those for later. Hoh-kay. Item 54."

There was a audience of board looking goons and heavies of all shapes and sizes gathered around the desk. Iqbal continued, "The ambush of Boss Mandy."

Mr. Bibby tapped on Iqbal's shoulder. "It would appear that they have arrived."

Iqbal looked at the security monitor and saw group of people coming through a door. "Fuck my cocking luck. Mandy not with them."

* * *

Sperg lead his group into the dilapidated warehouse. There where only six of them, but they had been assured that their target had only a few guards.

The warehouse consisted primarily of a single large room with 15 meter ceilings filled with rows of shelving. Most of the shelves held palettes of nondescript cardboard boxes.

They pulled out their guns. Sperg only carried a pistol. Being in charge meant he probably wouldn't do much shooting. Instead it was his job to keep an eye on the big picture and tell the others where to shoot rather the worry about handling and aiming the larger guns.

The two known a Big Brother and Little Brother held the machine guns. They were both new to the gang and barely eighteen. They looked so much alike, so Sperg didn't even know if Big Brother was actually order. They where young and foolish, much like once was. He'd still be like that if the Boss Bourassa hadn't taken him under his wing.

The sniper rifle was held by Chops. He was in his forties and had been forced into the gang when his gambling debts got too high for him to pay off. People like him usually didn't last too long, but he proved to be a good shot and they where considering forgiving his debt.

Lastly there was Smudge. So named because his face was always dirty from all the food he ate. He was disturbingly overweight. He carried a small grenade launcher. Getting ammunition for a highly illegal weapon like that was difficult, so they only had one grenade and they didn't plan on using it unless it was absolutely necessary.

With Sperg in the lead, they moved from aisle to aisle, looking down each one and seeing nothing in the dim light.

They soon came to the centre aisle, which was wider then the others. There was a light at the far end and snippets of conversation could be heard. Not comfortable with how wide it was, Sperg directed his team to the next aisle and went down it.

At the end of the aisle they saw their target through a window in a office. The short balding man was laughing at something. To Sperg's surprise, Mr. Bibby, one of the higher ups in the gang was standing beside him. Sperg didn't expect to see him there.

He didn't have much time to think about it. He saw Iqbal pick up the boxy PA microphone and speak in to it.

The horrible screech of feedback briefly echoed through the warehouse. Then Iqbal's voice boomed, "Ah... Sorry about that. Alright. Begin with the killing of them."

Machine gun fire began pouring down on them from above.

Without looking up, Sperg immediately ran to the nearest shelf, feeling the small bits of the cement floor being kicked up by the bullets bouncing off his legs. He used his great strength to push the boxes out of the way to make a clearing in the shelf. Big Brother followed behind him, then Smudge. Sperg had to push away more boxes to make room for him.

Sperg looked back into the aisle. Chops had taken cover in a small space in the shelf across from them. Little Brother lay crumpled on the floor, his body still shifting as he was hit by more bullets.

"No!" Big Brother yelled, the sound echoing in the large building. He leaped into the aisle and fired his machine gun upward. Sperg pulled him back by his shirt.

They had stopped firing at them, but that didn't make Sperg feel any better. It meant they where going to make a more direct attack.

Suddenly Sperg heard the guns start firing again, but not at them. He was trying to think of what else they could be shooting at when a body suddenly fell from above and landed in front of them. He saw the long black hair on the back of her head redden with blood.

Smudge looked back at Sperg and asked, "Who did that?"

"How should I know?" he answered with annoyance.

Sperg carefully peeked out from under the shelf. He looked to the left and saw Iqbal arms waving as he watched a security monitor. He looked to the right to see two people running across the top shelf at the far end of the aisle. He heard a gun fire from above and one of the two fell out of sight. The other drew his weapon.

Sperg looked up just in time to see a figure leap from the top shelf above him to grab on to one of the lower shelves across from him. The shelves where full there, so she all could do was just hang on.

She looked down. Sperg saw her face. He recognized her angry and frustrated frown and whispered the name, "Mandy". It was suddenly very clear what he must do.

He pointed his gun at the figure running across the top shelf who was now taking aim at the helpless Mandy and fired three times to take him down.

Suddenly Sperg felt himself pulled back just as a machine gun began firing down the aisle, striking the bodies that lay in front of them.

After a short time the firing stopped, foot steps started coming towards them. Big Brother pushed passed Sperg and fired his machine gun down the aisle. He pulled back and turned to Sperg saying, "Got him."

Leaping down from above, a pair of legs, clad in grey tights, appeared. Sperg immediately got out from under the shelf and stood up, saying, "Mandy!"

Before Sperg could say anything more, Mandy started turning away from him and out of the corner of his eye he saw Chops with his sniper rifle aimed at Mandy. He shouted, "Wait!"

Mandy managed to stop her kick just before Chops' head. Chops, seeing the kick coming, had flinched and fired the gun, but missed. Sperg grabbed the rifle by the barrel and pointed it away from Mandy, "She's our new boss."

Smudge stepped out from under the shelf, "What? A girl in charge of the Belleville Mafia?"

Sperg looked at Smudge, "I went to school with her. The writing style of the orders seemed familiar. I should of realized it sooner."

Mandy, becoming impatient with them, smacked Smudge in the back of the head and pointed to the office. "Will you kill them already?"

Boy or girl boss, Smudge was eager to fire his grenade launcher. He released the safety and took aim. Through the sight he could see Mr. Bibby pointing at him. Iqbal in an panic grabbed at the PA microphone. Echoing through the warehouse, Iqbal shouted, "Get them, you no brained pansies!"

Smudge fired the grenade. The others ducked for cover behind the shelf. They heard the pop of the grenade being launched and the sound of the office window breaking, but no explosion. Smudge stared at the office and angrily said, "All that and our one shot was a smegging dud."

In the office Iqbal stared at the grenade lodged in one of the security monitors. Not realizing the PA was still on he said, "Bloody Shitcakes! Iqbal must be the luckiest cock-sucker ever. Oh, my underpants, they suddenly feel so soft and warm," he sniffed the air, "and damp."

The grenade finally went off, consuming the office in a fireball. Smudge fell back into the aisle.

His ears ringing, Sperg ran up to check on him. He noticed the sparkle of glass and the oozing of blood all over his body. He pressed his finger to his neck to check his pulse, but it only caused the blood to bubble as his last breath escaped his lungs.

Sperg turned to the others. "We have to get out."

Mandy pick up a gun from the girl who fell and pointed back towards the office. "We'll go through here while it is still smoky. Sperg leads. Big Brother watches our back."

From the far end of the aisle, someone yelled. Sperg and Mandy disappeared around the corner, but Chops quickly, but carefully, aimed at the distant enemy. Big Brother yelled at him to hurry, but left as soon as he heard the rattle of a machine gun.

Chops fired and walked around the corner. Big Brother, incredulous, asked, "What took you so long. He could have got you."

Chops calmly answered, "It's not who fires first, but who hits first."

The two of them hurried through the smoke to catch up with the others. Glass and debris crunched under their feet as they went.

Up ahead, Sperg noticed that the smoke was starting to thin out. He glanced back to check if Mandy was still behind him. He saw her silhouette. He admired how her hair looked, then glanced at her body, but looked away in embarrassment. He noticed she was talking to another figure, someone very tall. He was pretty sure who it was.

He held his gun tighter as he walked towards them. He looked up at the tall one with distain. "Don't tell me you're still hanging out with this loser, Mandy."

Mandy looked at Sperg. "Naa, I ditched him years ago."

Grim rolled his non-existent eyes. "Hey. If it wasn't for people's fear of me, two-bit gangs like your's wouldn't have any power at all."

Chops and Big Brother ran up, almost colliding with them because of the smoke. Big Brother quickly said, "Get a move on. I think they're behind us."

Big Brother looked up at the tall man. Realizing who he was from his robes and skull face, he looked somber and asked, "Where did you take Little Brother?"

Grim put his hand on his shoulder. "You'll know soon enough." Suddenly gun shots came out of the smoke and Big Brother collapsed out from under his hand.

Mandy and Sperg returned fire with their pistols before ducking into the aisle. With nothing to aim at and a slow firing weapon, Chops had ducked in first.

Mandy grabbed Grim's robe and looked up at him angrily. "Get me his gun and stop bothering us."

Grim stepped out to pick up the machine gun off Big Brother and was promptly shot at by their attackers. The bullets made holes in his robe and ricocheted noisily off his bones.

He handed the gun to Mandy. "Here you go. I guess I'll be seeing you again."

"No doubt," Mandy glared.

The three of them went down the aisle. At the far end, Sperg looked around the corner and saw the door they entered but there was four people guarding it.

He explained the situation to Mandy.

Mandy looked up and said, "We attack them from above."

Chops asked, "How are we going to get up there. I don't know about you, but I don't think I'll be able to climb."

Mandy looked back at him, "I saw a forklift when I was coming in."

They managed to get back to the second aisle without being noticed and found the forklift.

Sperg sat down in the cab. It had seen better days. The labels for many of the controls had warn off. He pushed a level that looked like it would raise the forklift, but nothing happened. He stared at the controls, confused.

Suddenly he felt Mandy's arm reach across his lap. Mandy turned a key to start the forklift's engine. As she pulled back Sperg glanced at Mandy's frown.

Mandy joined Chops on top of the box that was on the forklift. Sperg pushed the lever and the box started to rise. He quickly climbed on, putting one foot on the forklift tong and holding on to the box.

They where about halfway up when they started being shot at again. Mandy stepped off the box and stood on the other end of the forklift tong and fired at them with Big Brother's machine gun.

Sperg fired a few shots, but couldn't see anyone from where he was.

Chops had laid down on his stomach on top of the box and shot their attackers, one at a time. Sperg noticed bullets coming out of the back of the box where about to hit Chops, but Chops fired one last time and the bullets stopped.

They reached to top of the shelf and climbed on to it. As Sperg helped Chops off the box, he said, "I'm getting to old for this."

"So am I," Sperg replied. Mandy was already on her way along the shelf when he turned to her and said, "Hold on, I have an idea."

Sperg grabbed the end of one of the forklift tongs and started to rock it back and forth. After a few times he yanked as hard as he could, sending the forklift toppling over with a crash. Frying pans spilled out of the box as it hit the floor. He looked back to see if Mandy was impressed, but she only frowned at him.

They quickly arrived at a gap in the shelves. It was only about a meter and a half wide, but the cement floor was 15 meters below them.

Mandy jumped across without hesitation. Sperg looked at Chops before he holstered his gun and jumped. He landed unsteadily but safely.

Chops threw his sniper rifle across to Sperg. He stepped back a few paces so he would have room. He ran towards the gap, but he seemed to half-trip his last step. Sperg watched as Chops tumbled head first downward. He turned away before he heard the sound. He imagined it was a bundle of heavy rope hitting the ground.

Sperg turned to Mandy who just stared in shock. He looked back at the gap Chops had just disappeared into and used his thick arm wipe the sweat from his brow, but it only seemed to push salt into his eyes and make them water. He turned back to Mandy but saw only her back was she walked away. He watched her hair sway indifferently, but it only made his eyes sting more. He rubbed them with his figures and squeezed the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath.

The two of them reach then end of the shelf and look down at the four people guarding the door.

Sperg said quietly, "Shouldn't be too hard if we surprise them."

Without looking at him Mandy handed him the machine gun. "Use the sniper rifle and take out as many as you can. Switch to rapid fire when they start shooting at you. I'm going to climb down a few shelves."

Sperg watched Mandy begin climbing down and said to himself, "I hope these boxes are filled with more then packing material."

He studied the four of them through the sniper scope. One was unusually tall and wore a white dress shirt and tie, almost as if he had been called away from an engagement. Two of the others had long hair and black t-shirts with pictures of wrestler on them. The fourth was a Goth girl, with a long coat and too much eye shadow. He only saw two machine guns between them.

He chose the tall one to kill first. He fired and immediately rolled away from his position. Not hearing them fire back he crawled to his next position and looked down on them. His target's head appear only as a bloody smudge. They clearly did not know where he was as the other three where looking around in all directions.

He admired how the girl looked when she as scared and then targeted one of the other two. Sperg considered that those two must think themselves rebels for wearing wrestling shirts, despite the fact it was one the most blatant examples of crass commercialism on the planet. He fired and rolled.

This time there was a reply. Bullets bounced against the oven that he was hiding behind. The shooting soon stopped, so Sperg moved to his next position, but the remaining two had moved out of sight.

Sperg carefully looked around for them while trying to stay as hidden as possible. Suddenly machine gun fire rang out. He threw himself backwards and saw bullets spark as they bounced off the roof girders. Sperg figured they where hiding in the shelves too, shooting straight upwards, probably at Mandy.

Sperg put down the sniper rifle, grabbed the machine gun and crawled towards the edge. He peaked over the edge only to see someone looking up from the bottom shelf. He pulled back immediately as more shots came from below. Bullets that bounced off the roof noisily fell by his ear.

Suddenly he heard Mandy yell, "Cover me!" Sperg looked back over the edge of the shelf and started firing the machine gun down. A little to his right, half way down the shelf he saw Mandy step out and lower herself down so she was hanging by one hand, with a gun in her other hand. She swung herself and let go. She fired as soon as she hit the ground.

Sperg stopped firing. He watched Mandy look around her, gun at the ready. She looked up at him. "Get down here. The girl is missing." Sperg scrambled to the other side of the shelf and tried to find a way to climb down.

Mandy glanced back towards the door to the exit. Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind. Arms wrapped themselves around her neck. Mandy leaned forward. She felt the cold metal of a knife on her throat. Flinging herself backwards, they fell. Mandy landed on top. Released from the hold she quickly stood up and saw that it was the Goth girl.

The girl, still lying on the floor, lunged at Mandy's legs with the knife. Mandy simply lifted her foot and stepped on the girl's hand. She screamed, and managed to pull her hand out, leaving the knife under Mandy's foot. Mandy kicked the knife away.

The girl stood up and yelled, "You killed Talon!" as she ran at Mandy. Mandy grabbed her arm and twisted it. The girl was forced to turn around and press her back up against Mandy to relieve the pressure on her arm.

Mandy kept twisting as she whispered in the girl's ear, "Was Talon your boyfriend?"

The girl yelped, "Yes," as she tried to stamp on Mandy's foot, but Mandy dodged it and wrapped her leg around the girl's and pulled, causing the girl to lose her balance, twisting her arm more. The girl gasped as she steadied herself.

Mandy asked quietly, "Does it hurt you that he is dead?"

"Y-yes." she stuttered.

"More then this?" Mandy asked as she twisted her arm until she felt a snap. The girl's scream echoed through the building.

Gasping the girl could only nod.

Mandy pulled herself closer to her ear. She could see the mascara running down the side of the girl's face. She whispered, "Do you regret loving him? Do you regret it now that you know how much it hurts?"

The girl closed her eyes and tears streamed down her cheeks. She mouthed, "No," and shook her head.

Mandy yanked her arm upward, feeling another snap. The girl's body went limp as she fell unconscious from the pain. Mandy let go of her and she tumbled to the floor.

Sperg appeared from around the corner. He glanced at the girl's body, but looked away when he saw the odd angle of her arm. He said to Mandy, "We had better go. I can hear them coming."

Mandy opened the door and looked out at the large empty parking lot. Her frown deepened. She turned to Sperg. "After I leave, lock this door from the inside. You stay here and hold them off."

Sperg thought for a moment. He said, "Mandy, I...," but Mandy was already out the door before he could complete his sentence.

From could hear the foot steps approaching, so he pushed over the desk, got behind it, checked his ammo and prepared to make his stand.


	5. The Date

Mandy watched as Jonesy threw his backpack on the chair. He was wearing his usual purple t-shirt, which showed off the shape of his chest muscles as he stretched out his arm. He had Latin features, a thin physique and spiky hair. He was not too bright having been fired from hundreds of jobs, but has the confidence and street smarts to go out and get another one. 

He reached out to her and took her in his arms. They kissed.

Feeling he was rushing things, she pulled away and asked, "What's going on?" as she took off her suit jacket.

"Oh, nothing." He pulled her back.

She let him kiss her again. They spun around together and she pushed him towards the bed, where he landed with a bounce. He stared at the ceiling, waiting a moment for her. Impatiently he looked at her to see she was holding his backpack. He sat up suddenly, finding himself unable to breath, and therefore unable to talk.

Mandy moved her hand over the outside of the backpack. Her expression suggested not anger, but curiosity. She said, "A silencer, interesting choice. While it can help you avoid getting caught, getting caught doesn't matter if you are dead. The silencer limits bullet velocity, which makes a quick, clean kill less likely, a serious problem against a skilled adversary."

He was at a loss for words.

Mandy opened the backpack and carefully pulled out the gun, holding it by the barrel. "You do consider me a skilled adversary?" she asked.

"No... I mean yes. You're skilled but you're not my adversary," he stammered.

Mandy unscrewed the silencer and placed it on the side table. "So you weren't planning on killing me?"

"Yes... yes I was. They gave me the gun." He covered his eyes with his hands. "I haven't gotten any good severance payments lately and I'm in a lot of debt and they offered to give me a few hundred grand if," he looked up at her, "I killed you. They said I'd have to get close to you first, and then I could kill you in your sleep."

"You've had chances."

"I know," he looked down, "but I couldn't. I wouldn't. I was just going to take the little money they had given me and run." He looked up at her and tried to smile. "It's what I do. I get jobs and then I get fired. I never even brought the gun with me." He gulped. "But they where getting impatient. They pulled me into an alley on my way over here. They put the gun in my backpack." He stood up. "I was never going to use it." He walked over to Mandy and fell to his knees in front of her. "I love you, Mandy. I'd rather they kill me then see you get hurt."

Mandy looked down at him with distain.

He felt her stare weigh down on him like a boulder. "I didn't realize it until today, but I love you. I love your intelligence, your cynicism. I love your dark eyes, how your headband looks against your hair," he glanced downward, "I love your body. I love your anger and impatience. I even love your frown."

Mandy looked away in disgust and stepped passed him saying, "Useless."

Tears began forming in his eyes as he watched her walk by. "You don't believe me?" he asked.

She turned to face him, "Of course I believe you. It is a perfectly normal response, but it means nothing and is of no use. Useless."

"No use?" Aghast, he struggled for words. "You don't believe in love?"

Mandy scoffed. "Love clearly exists. It is neurophysiologial drive to pair up into couples which evolved to ensure humans stay together for the long period of time required to raise their offspring." Mandy put hands on her hips, "It is just a simple response to stimulus." She started walking towards him, exaggerating her hips movement. "Once you become aware its true nature, you can control it so it doesn't control you."

He stood up. "You believe that is all that is all there is? I love you more then life itself. You insult me and belittle me, yet it is nothing compared to the pain of being apart from you. You think those feelings are nothing more then elaborate chemical reactions?"

"Those longings are no more real then the delusions of a schizophrenic. The product of a mind abandoning rationality"

He began raising his voice. "So when you experience it you can always just shut it out?"

She paused, staring off into space. Quietly she said, "Always."

"What a sad little life you must have. For the power you have, you reject the one thing that might make you happy."

Mandy sat on the bed, looking down.

Jonesy began ranting through his tears. "I suppose if you think that we are nothing more then our simple bodies, when you die there will be nothing left of you. Your power will be lost and you will have no legacy except fear and suffering. It will be you that will be useless. Do you really believe we have no eternal soul?"

Mandy fingered the gun that she was still holding. "I don't have to believe it," she looked up at him, "because I know that we do. I've seen the afterlife."

Taken aback by her sudden reversal he raised his eye brows.

"Do you want to know the truth?" she asked.

He nodded.

"When I was eight years old the Grim Reaper come for my friend Billy's hamster. I was able to trick him into becoming my best friend forever. With him I was able to see the true nature of existence in this life and the next. I know what I do in this life is insignificant. I only practicing, preparing and biding my time until he comes for me."

He became frightened again. I deeper fear. Fear of a very distant but very great danger. "Who comes?" Mandy stared past him. He was looking so intently at her eyes he hadn't noticed that she brought the gun to her head. Seeing what she was about to do he yelled, "Mandy!"

The sound of the gun echoed through the room. He was reaching towards her, but froze when he heard the sound. Her headband fell down on to her shoulder and her yellow hair fell in front of her face.

Mandy looked at him and said, "Only he can choose when my longing will end."

"You l..."

Mandy glanced upward for a moment as she pointed the gun at Jonesy head and fired. She heard the thump as he hit the ground, but did not look at him as she the walked towards the door.

She was about to step out of the door when she heard a cheerful Jamaican voice, "Hey, Mandy."

She leaned against the door frame, but didn't look back into the room. "Hey, Grim."

"I, ah..."

"Take care of him, will you Grim. I've got things to do."

"Right."

As Mandy stepped into the hallway, out of the corner of her eye, through her loosened hair, she saw Grim robe flutter as he turned towards the body.

The End

* * *

Unfortunately, I cut the scene with Charlie from _What It's like Being Alone_.

Written of a Palm Tungsten W and edited on a Palm Tungsten T.

_Grim Tales of Mandy Alone_ will probably return with "The Grim Candidate"


End file.
